Naruto's Regretted Decision
by The Lurch
Summary: The years have passed and Naruto has a family, but unknown to the family a long kept secrete is about to be reviled
1. Chapter 1 secrets reviled

Naruto the next generation fanfic Naruto's Regretted decision

_Note: This story will be hard to understand if you haven't seen the first shipudin movie. I know this story will be very unlikely I just thought it would be interesting to write about._

Origional story and characters created by: Masashi Kishimoto.

20 years have passed since the 4th ninja war ended and in that time not one war has started in any nation or country. The ninja responsible for the piece Naruto Uzumaki had finally reached his dream of becoming hokage. He had also finally managed in bringing home the missing nin he considered his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Despite his two biggest dreams being accomplished Naruto felt that the biggest accomplish was finally returning the feelings of and marrying Hinata Hyuuga at the age of 20. With Hinata he fathered 2 children the first a boy named after Naruto's father Minato aged 14 with the rank chunnin and looks exactly like his father other than having hinata's eyes and hair.

The second a girl named Kushina after Naruto mother age 12 and almost finished at the ninja academy she looks just like her mother but has blond hair and blue eyes like her father. Naruto was finally fully and truly happy however there was a promise he made to another girl after saving her country that he felt would probably regret for the rest of his life. It's the day of Kushina's genin exam.

"Mum, Dad I have to get going or I'm gonna be late," Said Kushina.

"Okay Kushina here your lunch now go do your best," Said Hinata.

"Are you sure I get do it I'm a little nervous," Said Kushina.

"You'll be fine, look at it this way I was dead last in my class now I'm the sixth hokage," Said Naruto.

"And unlike me you have a lot of support from your family so I know you have the confidence to do it," Said Hinata.

"And if I graduated you can definatly graduate," Said Minato.

"Thanks everyone and when I graduate I'll see you this after noon right," asked Kushina.

"Of course," Said Naruto.

"Ok bye everyone," Said Kushina.

"I got to go too I have a mission today, but I should be back in the afternoon," Said Minato.

"Have a good day son," Said Naruto.

"Ok dad cya," Said Minato.

"They're just like we were when we were young," Said Naruto.

"But unlike us they have a family and are supported by that family," Said Hinata.

"I know that's why I'm glad they appreciate the lives they have ever since we told them about our child hoods," Said Naruto.

"I'm glad too, I love you Naruto," Said Hinata.

"I love you too," Said Naruto.

At the academy Kushina was getting ready to take final test, with her family's reasurence she was fairly sure that she could pass. Standing behind her was her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha. Kushina got ready to do the transformation and clone Jutsu and by remembering her family's words of encouragement completed both with shining colours. As Promised the rest of the family gathered and celebrated the last member becoming a shinobi.

"Good work I knew you could do it little sis," Said Minato.

"Thanks big brother," Said Kushina.

"Yeah we're all proud of you," Said Naruto.

"Hey guys," Said Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke did Mikoto graduate," Asked Naruto?

"Well obviously, unfortunately her brother Itachi couldn't be here since he's on a mission," Said Sasuke.

"That's a bummer," Said Naruto.

"Hey big sis," Said a familiar voice.

"Hanabi, father what are you guys doing here," Said Hinata.

"I'm making sure he doesn't make the same mistake he did with his grandchildren, go on father admit it," Said Hanabi.

"All right I'm pleased at how well you two have done," Said Hiashi.

"Thankyou grandfather," Said the 2 together.

"And I also wanted to see my little niece and nephew," Said Hanabi.

"Where not little," Said Minato.

"Oh it's such wonderful evening," Said Hinata.

"NARUTO, SAKURA," Yelled Lee

"Bushy brow what's up," Said Naruto.

"I need you two to come with me immediately," Said Lee.

So Naruto and Sakura followed Lee to the Hokage office where Naruto worked and started to explain what was so urgent. Before telling them what was up he insured that they were alone and no one was listning.

"Ok lee what's going on," Said Sakura.

"You know that mission you guys Neji and I went on to protect the preistest Shion," Said Lee.

"Yeah what about her," Said Naruto a little nervous.

"She's been assassinated," Said Lee.

"That's terrible how," Asked Sakura?

"Some rough Ninja snuck in and killed her and with her dead her young daughter will the next ," Said Lee.

"Arr how is she gonna be protected," Asked Naruto.

"Umm Naruto I'm sure you've probably figured out how," Said Lee.

"But, but I mean umm uh," Said Naruto Nervously.

"Naruto why're so nervours," Asked Sakura?

"Don't you know Sakura," Asked Lee?

"Know what," Asked Sakura?

"Let's just say Naruto should know what he's promising to before he promises," Laughed Lee.

"What's he mean Naruto," Asked Sakura?

"Well, um you know how Shion said she would need to teach the next prestest and asked if I wanted to help out and I said of course ," Said Naruto.

"Naruto are you telling me that," Said Sakura

"arr well you see I figured out what she really meant and you know me I don't go back on my word so one night we," Said Naruto.

"NARUTO ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE THE FATHER OF SHION'S DAUGHTER AND YOU HAVN"T TOLD ANYONE EVEN HINATA," Yelled Sakura

"Well I did it before me and Hinata started dating and wanted to just get it over with," Said Naruto.

"Still why didn't you tell Hinata," Asked Sakura?

"I didn't want to ruin my chances," Said Naruto.

"That's not important I'm sorry Naruto but it's in Shions will that if she passes eairly she's wants her daughter to be in the protection of her biological father," Said Lee.

"Right I just hope Hinata will Understand," Said Naruto.

"I'm sure she will," Said Sakura.

"Do you know what the girls name is," Asked Naruto.

"Rangiku," Said Lee


	2. Chapter 2 bringing home the daughter

With that Naruto returned home hoping that his wife's kind nature would make her understand but for all Naruto knew her reaction could be a disaster. Naruto entered his home hoping for the best.

"I'm home," Yelled Naruto.

"Hey dad," Yelled the kids.

"Hey dad do you think I'll get a good sensei like Minato," Said Kushina.

"I'm sure you will, um hey Hinata I need to speak with you alone for a bit," Said Naruto.

"Why Naruto what's wrong," Asked Hinata?

"I just need to tell you something quickly," Said Naruto.

"Alright we'll go upstairs," Said Hinata.

So they went up stares where the kids wouldn't hear and naruto got up the courage to tell hinata something he had hoped he never would.

"Hinata you know that mission I went on with Lee and Neji to protect Shion," Said Naruto.

"Yeah that prestest what about her," Asked Hinata?

"She's been assassinated," Said Naruto.

"Oh my god that terrible," Said Hinata.

"But that's not what I really wanted to tell you," Said Naruto.

"What then," Asked Hinata.

"Well she asked me in a way I didn't understand to father her child and," Said Naruto.

"Naruto what are you saying," Asked Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't know what she meant until she told me clearly and I promised I would and I didn't have anyone at the time so I just did it and I'm sorry to say this but I'm the father of her daughter Rangiku," Said Naruto.

"What why didn't you tell me," Asked Hinata.

"I didn't want to ruin anything between us, even though it happened before we started dating I thought it would make you think differently about me since I was already a father," Said Naruto.

"Naruto I Understand that you didn't have anyone so I guess you were happy that Shion wanted you do that," Said Naruto.

"But aren't you angry that I have a daughter I never told you about," Said Naruto.

"Maybe a little but I truly and deeply love you and I know that you were just fulfilling another promise so I'm not angry," Said Hinata.

"Thank you but listen after Shion was killed, her will states that if her death is untimely she wants to leave her Daughter in the care of her biological father," Said Naruto.

"So that means Shion wants her to come and live here," Said Hinata.

"Yes and I'm sorry it might be awkward, but I'm guessing since I'm hokage now Shion thought that if she died I could offer the best protection," Said Naruto

"I understand but don't worry since she's your daughter I'll treat her like a member of the Family," Said Hinata.

"Thank you I've also decided that I'll go retrieve her as soon as I can so I'm leaving tomorrow," Said Naruto.

"Okay so you'll be gone a few days," Asked Hinata?

"Yeah I just hope Minato and Kushina will be ok with this," Said Naruto

"I'm sure they will," Said Hinata.

Naruto went down stairs and told his children about the mission he went on to protect Shion and how he promised he didn't realise but promised to father her child. Minato and Kushina seem a bit shocked by the news it was then that Naruto told them that Shion had been assassinated and that her daughter was coming to live with them. Kushina was a little excited because she throught it would be fun to have an older Half-Sister but Minato was a little upset that Naruto had never told them and he ran to his room, kushina went after him to cheer him up and Naruto was hoping that Rangiku would get along with them and was hopeing Minato would understand.

The next day Naruto made he's way to pick up his daughter. Naruto had no idea what she was like as he'd never actually met her he only knew that she was about 18 years old and from what shion told him had his eyes. After 2 days of travelling Naruto made it to the destination, he entered the prestest room where he saw for the first time the daughter he promised to father. She had her mother's hair and skin tone but her head was more shaped like Naruto's and she had his eyes.

"Rangiku you may not know me but I'm," Says Naruto cut off.

"My Father I know who you are my mum told me about you," Said Rangiku.

"I bet she told you I was a great big jerk," Said Naruto.

"No she told me you were the greatest person she'd ever met," Said Rangiku.

"Well I changed her for the better," Said Naruto.

"So she said," Said Rangiku.

"Look I'm sure your aware but tomorrow you're coming home with me to the leaf village," Said Naruto.

"I know I also know I'll be going home to your wife and children," Said Rangiku.

"I understand that if you resent me a little but my family's very nice," Said Naruto.

"Why couldn't you stay with my mother she didn't just start likeing you I actually think she loved you," Said Rangiku.

"I'm sorry I liked your mother but not in that way, in fact when I meet her she was a selfish jerk," Said Naruto.

"Then why'd you agree to father me," Asked Rangiku.

"To be honest I didn't really know what she was asking at the time I promised I'd do it and when I did let's just say I was happy someone wanted me for once so I just went along with it but she just wasn't the one ok," Said Naruto.

"And your wife was," Asked Rangiku.

"Yeah she was and speaking of her did Shion tell you about the leader of the ninja squad who protected her," Asked Naruto.

"Neji Hyuuga yeah she told me about him, what about him," Asked Rangiku.

"My wife Hinata is his cousin," Said Naruto.

"Well then I guess she'll be ok then," Said Rangiku.

"Well remember we leave tomorrow," Said Naruto.

"Right I'll get my things ready," Said Rangiku.

The Next day Naruto and Rangiku headed back to the leaf village, Naruto didn't expect her to call him father cause to him that's the last thing he believed he was. After 2 and a half days of travelling they reached the leaf village and Naruto took Rangiku home.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Family

"Everyone I'm home," Called Naruto.

"Hey Father," Said Kushina.

"Hey dad," Said Minato a little annoyed.

"Good afternoon Naruto, is this Rangiku it's nice to meet you," Said Hinata.

"Thanks," Said Rangiku.

"Um Rangiku I'd like to introduce my wife Hinata, Your half-brother Minato and your half-sister Kushina," Said Naruto.

"It's good to meet you all," Said Rangiku.

"It's a pleasure I've always wanted a sister," Said Kushina.

"Well thanks," Said Rangiku.

"whatever I'm gonna go train for a bit," Said Minato.

"Minato come on don't be like that," Said Hinata.

"Rangiku don't mind him he's just annoyed I never told him about you before," Said Naruto.

"I understand," Said Rangiku.

"Umm look Kushina why don't you show Rangiku to her room and then we'll have dinner," Said Hinata.

"Ok come on," Said Kushina.

"She seams like a nice girl she's just a little umm," Started Hinata.

"Resentful, I don't blame her, the first thing she asked was why didn't I stay with her mother," Said Naruto.

"What did you say," asked Hinata.

"That I was happy someone wanted me but she just wasn't the one," Said Naruto.

"That's all you can say," said Hinata.

And so the Uzumaki family had dinner Minato had calmed down and introduced himself to Rangiku who was still looking a little depressed. After dinner they all decided to go to bed as naruto and Rangiku had walked a long way. Before Hinata went to bed she went to see if Rangiku was ok and when she looked in she saw that Rangiku was crying. So Hinata decided to see what was wrong.

"Rangiku what's wrong," Asked Hinata.

"Nothing, leave me alone," Said Rangiku tearfully.

"Listnen I know you only just met me but understand I'm a person you can talk too if you ever have problems," Said Hinata.

"Really," Asked Rangiku.

"Yeah so tell me what's wrong," Said Hinata.

"I feel like dad didn't want me I mean he only spent 1 night with my mum and then he never saw me again, I feel like he regrated ever fathering me which means I wasn't wanted in this world," Said Rangiku.

"That's not true Naruto only never mentioned you because he felt that it would ruin his life with me, but trust me when I say that Naruto loves all his children greatly," Saiid Hinata.

"Are you sure," Asked Rangiku?

"I'm sure," Said Hinata.

"Well it still would have been nice having him around when I was younger," Said Rangiku.

"Well let me tell you about my father he disowned me just because I was in the Hyuuga main branch and I was weak, he didn't realise how much he cared about me until he nearly lost me and I began proving myself a more capable fighter," Said Hinata.

"Well that is pretty bad I guess," Said Rangiku.

"So trust me Naruto does love you and you can always come to me about your problems because, when you think about it I am your Stepmother," Said Rangiku.

"Somehow I don't think I could have asked for a better one," Said Rangiku.

"Thanks that means a lot, anyway goodnight Rangiku," Said Hinata.

"Good night stepmother," Said Rangiku.

Rangiku was able to sleep better that night knowing she was in the custody of a good family, she knew that she had a great stepmother and she had a feeling she would enjoy having two half sibling. She was however still unsure about whether her father loved her but Hinata's words reassured her. She was also less afraid of being killed because knowing her step family were ninja's made her feel safe. The next morning Rangiku went to have breakfast with her step family.

"Good morning everyone," Said Rangiku.

"Good, morning Big Sis," Said Kushina.

"Good, Morning," Said Minato.

"Good morning Rangiku," Said Naruto.

"Oh dad since I don't have a mission today I'm going to train for a while then spend some time with my friends," Said Minato.

"Actually Minato I need you to protect Rangiku for today," Said Naruto.

"What why can't you or Mum do it," Asked Minato?

"I'm sorry Minato but I have a mission with my team," Said Hinata.

"I'm afraid that I'm too busy with hokage business and Kushina is too inexperienced and I'm sending her team on a mission," Said Naruto.

"But dad does she really need a protector," Asked Minato.

"Yes she's a big target for the leafs enemy's and I want to insure she's protected by people I can trust because a rouge ninja who snuck in the village might try and kill her," Said Naruto.

"All right I'll make sure she safe," Said Minato.

"Look don't make a fuss I can just stay indoors with the doors and windows locked," Said Rangiku.

"That is a possibility but I have a feeling you'll be a target for a long time and you can't stay inside for your whole life," Said Hinata.

"All right," said Rangiku.

"Also don't tell to many people she's your half-sister or they might use people who are close to us to get to her," Said Naruto.

"Right this can also be time to get to know my half sister," Said Minato.

And so the rest of the Uzumaki family left to do their daily business while Minato stayed to protect Rangiku. After a few hours rangiku asked if they could go outside because she wanted to see more of the village. So Minato and Rangiku left so Minato could show Rangiku the village including the hokage monument to truly show Rangiku how great their father really was. After showing Rangiku around the village she said she was getting hungry, so Minato took her to ichiraku's Raman and as it turned out Rangiku loved Raman just as much as Minato and Naruto which made Minato a bit happier because it made her appear more like an Uzumaki.

Minato was actually feeling happy that he had a half-sister now, he was angry that Naruto never told him about her but he didn't mind anymore because Rangiku was a good person. They were happy and getting along until they ran into Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Oh, good afternoon," Said Minato.

"Good afternoon Minato," Said Hanabi.

"Um Rangiku this is my aunt Hanabi Hyuuga and my grandfather Hiashi Hyuuga," Said Minato.

"It's nice to meet you," Said Rangiku.

"Hmm, so this is Naruto other daughter, amazing he never told anyone about her he must have regretted his decision," Said Hiashi.

"Grandfather lay off, dad already explained everything," Said Minato.

"I'm just saying that girl was born from a misunderstanding promise and pervertedness," Said Hiashi.

"Father lay off just because this girl isn't your grandchild like Minato and Kushina doesn't mean you should treat her like a mistake," Said Hanabi.

"Why not she was only born because of a promise her father didn't understand," Said Hiashi.

"Grandfather please it was hard enough on her losing her mother and realising she's the next target, listen Rangiku my grandfather is," Said Minato Relishing that Rangiku ran off.

"Father that was a bit cruel, look Minato I'm sorry about this do you want me to help you find her," Asked Hanabi.

"No it'll be fine you just have a good day alright," Said Minato.

After saying goodbye to his aunt and Grandfather Minato went to go look for Rangiku. Thankfully because of his Hyuuga traits he inherited from Hinata he used his Byakugan to quickly find where Rangiku had run off too. He found Rangiku and saw she was crying as she approached.

"Rangiku," Said Minato.

"Minato how did you find me so easily," Asked Rangiku?

"These eyes I inherited from my mother are a family technic called the Byakugan, it lets me see nearly 360o around me and at a distances of 10 kilometers," Said Minato.

"So it's a trait from your grandfather," Asked Rangiku.

"Look pay no attention to my grandfather he's a very stern and strict guy just ignore him," Said Minato.

"Why Stepmothers words were reassuring but he's words seem a lot more realistic, what's the point of me even living," Said Rangiku.

"Because even through you only just met us you have a family who care about you, I mean you may think dad only loves you because you're his daughter, but the fact he asked me to protect you mean he truly cares about you," Said Minato.

"We'll I didn't ask some stupid little boy to protect me and why do you keep saying family your only my half-brother," Said Rangiku.

"Listen to me I may only be your half-brother but me, Kushina, Mum and Dad are your family and the first thing both of them taught me was that family was precious since dad didn't have a family and mum didn't have a lot of support from hers so I love and appreciate my family which includes you and I wish you would appreciate us as well," Said Minao.

"I'm sorry Minato it's just that," Said Rangiku.

"It's okay I realise you just lost your mother and you know your life's in danger and your in a new place and you not use to it," Said Minato.

"yeah that's it you know Mum gave me a similar speech because like her I have the ability to see peoples deaths and I've seen a few in my life for that reason people avoided her but because of dad they found out it can be avoided so I had a better life but I always appreciated the life mum gave me," Said Rangiku.

"So understand Rangiku we also care about you," Said Minato.

"And I can't say I'm happy about dad not staying with my mother but his family's kind so I'm happy for him," Said Ranjiku.

"Common lets go home for today," Said Minato.

"Alright and Minato for what it's worth you're a great Half Brother," Said Rangiku.

"Thanks that means a lot," Said Minato.


	4. Chapter 4 Protecting the sister

**If anyone would like a go at makeing the story structure better feel free to send me a message**

As Minato and Rangiku were walking home Minato had an uneasy feeling that they were being watched, so he told Rangiku to stop while he checked the area. He didn't see anything even with his Byakugan so He just told Rangiku to keep going, but then out of nowhere a rogue ninja attacked them trying to assassinate Rangiku.

"Who are you," Asked Minato.

"Who I am is not important, but what I'm here for is now, hand over the prestest and no one gets hurt," Said the Ninja.

"Stay from my sister or you'll be the one getting hurt," Said Minato.

"Big words from a little boy and what do you mean by sister, she's your half-sister and nothing else, Laughed the Ninja.

"She may be my half, sister and we may only just met but she's still my family so stay away from her," Said Minato.

"Very well then if that's how you want it, this should be easy since your only a kid," Said the Ninja.

"You don't know who I am do you," Said Minato.

"I know who you are Minato Uzumaki, Son of Naruto Uzumaki the sixth Hokage and Hinata Hyuuga the princess of the Hyuuga Clan, your parents may be powerful but you yourself are still just a child so this should be easy," Said the Ninja.

"If that's how you want it, Rangiku stay behind me I don't want you getting hurt," Said Minato.

"Right but Minato be careful he looks tough," Said Rangiku.

"Don't Worry I'll be alright," Said Minato.

Minato charged at the ninja with quick attacks he'd learnt from both of his parents. Thanks to Hinata's growth in confidence since Naruto and her got together Minato had been taught well in the way of the hyuuga clan and was an expert with the gental fist, expert enough that Hinata stated that his skills was slightly better than Nejis was at his age. Naruto had also taught Minato his signature technics the malty shadow clone jutsu and the Rasengan so Minato was very strong for his age.

Minato was holding his own with the ninja by using his speed and superior numbers but the other ninja being more experienced was also holding his own.

"Your tougher than I thought," Said the ninja.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Said Minato.

"Very well but play time is over," Said the Ninja.

"Alright then," Said Minato.

"Minato are you sure you're ok you look excausted," Said Rangiku.

"Don't worry just stay safe," Said Minato.

The fight continued with Minato holding his own, however being more experienced the opposing ninja was quickly gaining the upper hand. Minato was getting tired and eventually the ninja overpowered him and he beat Minato up pretty bad and threw him against the wall.

"Minato are you ok," Asked Rangiku?

"Rangiku stay back I'm ok," Said Minato.

"Don't kid yourself your through now to get back to what I was sent to do kill the pretest," Said the Ninja.

"S-s-stay away from me I don't wanna die," Said Rangiku.

"What difference does it make you were born over a one night stand you didn't even meet your father less than a week ago," Said the Ninja.

"Stop reminding her she's a good person and that's all that matters," Said Minato.

"Be quiet you annoying boy," Said the Ninja going over to give the Minato a kick.

"Leave my brother and sister alone," Yelled Kushina.

Minato looked over and saw his sister bravely walking up to protect Rangiku just like he had done. Kushina looked scared but willing to protect her half-sister.

"kushina what are you doing here you're not experienced enough for this," Said Minato.

"I know but Rangikus's my sister as well and I'll do what I can to protect her," Said Kushina.

"Hmm another kid with a death wish," Said the Ninja.

"I won't go down that easily," Said Kushina.

Kushina tried her best to fight the ninja but only being a ninja for a week and inexperienced was defeated and injured like Minato. Rangiku was really scared both her half brother and sister were injured and the the ninja in front of her wanted her dead. She was afraid, she wasn't a fighter and was alone thankfully Hinata had gotton wind of the fight and arrived at the scene.

"Leave my children alone," Said Hinata.

"Mum," Said Minato and Kushina together.

"Stepmother," Said Rangiku.

"You two did well and Rangiku you've been very brave now let me handle this," Said Hinata.

"Another fight this has been a fun day and easy because I've heard the story's about you," Said the Ninja.

"I'm much stronger than you think, I was weak and lacked confidence when I was young but I grew a lot stronger as I grew up and after me and Naruto got together my confidence skyrocketed so my strength did the same," Said Hinata.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Said the Ninja.

"I also get extremely angry when someone hurts my children," Said Hinata.

"Then let's begin," Said the Ninja.

Hinata and the Ninja began their fight as Hinata said she was worlds stronger then when she was young and proved to be the stronger fighter. The fight continued and hinata used her gentle fist to dislocate his joints and hit his chakra points and in the end was victorious.

"This is impossible your supposed to be weak how did you beat me," Said the ninja.

"As I said I'm no longer the weak ninja you head of and you hurt my children," Said Hinata.

At that moment other leaf ninja showed up, Hinata gave them orders to take him away and she went to insure that her children were alright.

"Mum you did it," Said Kushina.

"You're amazing," Said Minato.

"Don't talk you're injured I'll get you to the hospital and Rangiku listen you've been very brave and whoa," Said Hinata as Rangiku jumped on giving her a hug and crying.

"I was so scared I thought I was going to die and I thought after he was done with me he'd kill Minato and Kushina I thought I was also going to be responsible of the death of my brother and sister," Said Rangiku.

"That's not true and they protected you because they love you so cheer up you'll all be fine, now lets get to the hospital," Said Hinata.

Hinata and Rangiku got Minato and Kushina to the hospital where they were told by Sakura that their injuries weren't too serious which made Rangiku relieved. Soon afterwards Hanabi and Hiashi arrived.

"Hinata are they ok," Asked Hanabi?

"There fine Sakura told me their injuries aren't too serious and only need to stay here for a day or two," Said Hinata.

"You should've come and got me I could have helped because don't forget they're my niece and nephew," Said Hanabi.

"I know but I wanted to make sure my children were safe," Said Hinata.

"I'm glad their okay and I'm getting more surprised by your growing strength as well but it's their fault that they tried to help that girl and I'm amazed you helped her she's not your daughter," Said Hiashi.

"But she's Naruto's daughter and my step daughter and that's good enough for me," Said Hinata.

"Very well if that's your final decision I'll stop being so judgemental," Said Hiashi.

"Thank you father," Said Hinata.

"Hinata," Called Naruto.

"Naruto you're here don't worry Minato and Kushina are fine," Said Hinata.

"Where's Rangiku," Asked Naruto?

"She's visiting them at the moment and don't worry she didn't get hurt," Said Hinata.

"Good I'm gonna go see them," Said Naruto.

"Ok but Rangiku a bit upset at the moment so don't be hard on her," said Hinata.

Naruto headed up the hallway to viset his children he went to kushina's room first who was sleeping so he kissed her on the forehead and headed down to his sons room. He entered Minato's room unlike Kushina he was awake and Rangiku was with him.

"Minato I'm glad your okay and I'm impressed you were able to hold your own against a ninja that experienced," Said Naruto.

"Dad I'm sorry you gave me a simple task and I failed," Said Minato.

"No you didn't you protected her and she came out of it un harmed you didn't fail you did an excellent job," Said Naruto.

"Thank you dad," Said Minato.

"And Rangiku are you sure you're not hurt," Asked Naruto.

"No Minato, Kushina and Stepmother made sure he didn't lay a finger on me," Said Rangiku.

"Thank goodness," Said Naruto.

"But Father Minato and Kushina got injured because of me I don't want to be responsible for their deaths," Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku me and Kushina's life's as Ninja's are dangerous we could die on many missions so don't worry you won't be responsible for our deaths," Said Minato

"That's right Rangiku so don't worry," Said Naruto.

"Alright," Said Rangiku.

"Good now Rangiku lets go home, Minato and Kushina have too stay here for the night but we have to go home," Said Naruto.

"Ok," Said Rangiku.

That night Rangiku had dinner with Naruto and Hinata, she acted like she was okay but no matter what someone told her she couldn't help feeling that she was gonna be the death of Minato and Kushina. The next morning when Naruto went to see if she was ok she was ok he was shocked too see she was gone. Naruto saw that there was a note on a bed. Naruto read the note which read 'I'm so grateful you guys took me in and I was happy to meet my step family, but I'm just going to be a problem for you and your family and I can't help the feeling that I'm gonna be the cause of Minato and Kushina's death, so I'm running away and hiding I'm sorry father I love you Rangiku.


	5. Chapter 5 realisation and acceptance

**As stated if anyone would like to make this fanfic better written just let me know because I didn't have anyone check it before I posted it**

Naruto ran to Hinata to tell her about the note.

"Naruto what's wrong," Asked Hinata.

"Rangiku ran away and she left this note," Said Naruto.

Naruto handed Hinata the note which she quickly read.

"Oh my god Naruto we need to find her as soon as possible," Said Hinata.

"I know do you think you could get Kiba and Shino to help we could really use some extra trackers," Asked Naruto?

"Of course I'm sure they'll be happy to help, I'll go get Hanabi as well," Said Hinata.

And so Hinata and Naruto headed off to get the help they needed. Naruto quickly found Hinata's team mates Kiba and Shino and told them about the situation.

"I can see how she's your daughter Naruto she appears to cause just as much trouble," Said Kiba.

"and if any rogue ninja gets wind of the fact that she's run away she'd be an easyer target," Said Shino.

"Guys please she's just a bit upset at the moment and I need your help to find her I'm not asking this as an order I'm asking this as a friend," Said Naruto.

"Naruto we'd help even if you weren't hokage we owe you that much," Said Kiba.

"thank you guys now lets hurry," Said Naruto.

"Alright just give me and Akamaru something with her sent and we should be able to find," Said Kiba.

"Ok I should be able to find something at home," Said Naruto.

In the meantime while Naruto was asking Kiba and Shino, Hinata went to the Hyuuga Compound to ask her sister for help. Once Hinata had found Hanabi and Hiashi she told them what had happened and asked them for help.

"Hinata were not interested in helping you find that," Said Hiashi before being cut of by Hanabi.

"Do you have any idea where she's going," Asked Hanabi?

"No but were getting as much trackers as we can Naruto's already gone to ask Kiba and Shino," Said Hinata.

"Alright I'll help," Said Hinata.

"Hanabi why do insist on helping that girl," Asked Hiashi.

"Father you said you'd stop being Judgmental but I understand you're a busy man so I'll help Hinata find her," Said Hanabi.

"Very well if that's your final decision I'll wait for you to return," Said Hiashi.

"Ok let's go Hinata," Said Hanabi.

And so the rest of them met up and left the village in search for Rangiku. Kiba quickly found Rangiku's sent and they started their search and started heading in the given direction with Hinata and Hanabi seeing if she was in 10kms in the direction they were heading. After about 30 minutes Kiba said they were getting close but after another 5 minutes Kiba said that another ninja was heading in her direction and they needed to hurry. Hinata and Hanabi got sight of Rangiku and they increased their speed, Hinata also said kiba was right and a rogue ninja was chasing her. Thankfully they were only a few hundred metres away and arrived at the scene and Naruto stoped the ninja from killing her.

"F-f-father, Stepmother" Said Rangiku surprised.

"Rangiku that was very foolish of you for running away," Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry it's just that," Started Rangiku.

"We'll talk about it later Rangiku just stay with the others," Said Naruto.

"Alright," Said Rangiku running over too Hinata.

"Rangiku are you ok he didn't hurt you did he," Asked Hinata.

"No I'm fine, stepmother I'm sorry I didn't realise they'd find me so easily," Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku its ok we'll talk about that later just stay safe," Said Hinata.

"Alright but do you think dad can take that ninja," Asked Rangiku?

"Don't worry remember your dads the strongest ninja in the village," Said Hinata.

Naruto and the ninja batteled, the Ninja tried he's best but he was no match for Naruto who quickly overpowered him and after a few rounds of taijutsu Naruto quickly used the Rasengan and the ninja was defeated. Rangiku stood amazed her father had just engaged in battle and came out of it like he hadn't broken a sweat she it was then she relised how wrong she was by running away because she had a feeling if Minato and Kushina or even Hinata weren't strong enough Naruto was.

Naruto ordered Kiba, Shino and Hanabi go back to the village and give the ninja to the Anbu. Once they were alone Naruto decided it was time to have a talk with Rangiku.

"Rangiku that was very foolish why did you run away," Asked Naruto Angrily.

"We'll I just feel that I've been nothing but a problem since I came here and I know you said they wouldn't but I thought Minato and Kushina would die because of me," Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku I told you they know the risks because they care for you and trust me both of them are quite strong," Said Naruto.

"I just didn't want to cause you anymore trouble," Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku your mother asked you to be put into my custody because she knows I'm the strongest ninja in the village," Said Naruto.

"I relise that now but I was just scared," Said Rangiku.

"I understand but you don't have to be Minato and Kushina will be fine and you'll be fine because even through you have you doutes and I know you resent me for not staying with your mother and not being around while you were growing up, but I love you and I'll do I can to protect you because your my daughter," Said Naruto.

"That's all I ever to wanted to know," Said Rangiku starting to cry as she threw herself on Naruto giving him a hug and crying.

Knowing that her father truly loved her made Rangiku happier than she'd ever been in her life, as the years went on Rangiku became accustomed to her life in the leaf village and was happy to call the village her home. Rangiku she still had to take her mother's role as priestess but stayed in the leaf village because she felt better having to be protected by her step family instead of the guards at her original home. She was also glad at the fact that she had a younger brother and sister as she had always been an only child growing up.

She enjoyed watching her half siblings grow stronger as they grew older, she cheered for Kushina in her Chunin exams giving her the courage to defeat her opponent and couldn't have been more proud of her brother Minato when he was promoted to the rank of Jonin. She may have never been able to protect herself but her Brother, Sister, Father and Step-Mother always promised that they would protect her. To this day Rangiku lives happily with her step family knowing that her life will never be in danger and that she could have never asked for a better family.

The End

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the Fanfic I enjoyed writing it and fell free to leave a comment and share your opinion about the story**


End file.
